goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie and PB
Summary Halloween is here. Sophie the Otter and her cousins and allies celebrate Hoohaw Halloween by going out to GoCity with Quintion Carroll-White (WonderWill7134) to trick or treat at various houses with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. Along the way, they meet up with known friends. Once enough people and candy have been collected, the traitorous Luna Minami is planning to ruin Halloween with her Save-Ums rampage. On the way, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates encounter the ghost of a 8 year old girl squirrel named Yuki Uchida, who is later revealed to be Shimajirō Shimano's long deceased friend who had been brutally murdered by Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids forces during the Land of Make-Believe invasion of Challenge Island 4 years ago. Can Shimajirō Shimano and his friends defeat the traitorous and cold-hearted Luna Minami, save Halloween and free the ghost of Yuki Uchida? Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki Transcript *Shimajirō Shimano: My dearest wife, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars. *Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara: together And sit together. Now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see. *tears of joy and happiness in her eyes, Yuki Kawasaki tearfully smiled as she hugged Sophie the Otter and her cousins one final time. *Yuki Uchida: Arigato...Sophie. I'm finally.....free. *Sophie the Otter: tearfully You're welcome Yuki. *Peanut Otter: You're finally free at last. *Uchida began flying into the air with tears of joy in her eyes and turns into a star, finally free from the sorrow and pain she had suffered during the Land of Make-Believe invasion 4 years ago and is now finally moving on to a very peaceful and better afterlife she never had in life. Trivia List of costumes Good *Shimajirō Shimano: Bobby Bear (Maple Town) *Mimirin Midorihara: Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Kikko Hayashida: Fanny Fox (Maple Town) *Akio Toriyama: Goten (Dragon Ball Z) *Sakurako Koinuma: Suzie Squirrel (Maple Town) *Senichi Tanaka: Kid Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Marurin Sasaki: Pink witch *Rei Kobayashi: Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) *Kento Koshiba: Danny Dog (Maple Town) *Kirinta Kusano: Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) *Satomi Yoshihara: Portia Porcupine (The Get Along Gang) *Monta Kimura: Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Yasuko Minamoto: Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Patty Rabbit: Hinata (Naruto) *Bobby Bear: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Fanny Fox: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Mason Saitō: Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Suzie Squirrel: Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Roxie Raccoon: Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Richard Tseng: Lei Wulong (Tekken) *Danny Dog: Forest Law (Tekken) *Clara Murakami: Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Betty Badger: Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Retsuko: Fanny Fox (Maple Town) *Fenneko: Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Tsunoda: Cinderella *Miguel Rivera: Hwoarang (Tekken) *Sophie the Otter: Videl (Dragon Ball Z) *Peanut Otter: Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) *Jelly Otter: Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Evil * Luna Minami: Jazzi (The Save-Ums) Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1